


Tony Stark: Seamstress Extraordinaire

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Secret Crush, Short, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony has some baggage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, steve has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony's working on a new uniform for Steve and needs to take his measurements.Steve really wishes his hands didn't need to get quite so close to certain parts of him.





	Tony Stark: Seamstress Extraordinaire

“Tony, is this really necessary?” He asks with a disgruntled huff.

“I’m sorry, who else is going to measure you uniform?” Tony asks as he kneels down with the measuring tape. 

Tony was currently working on a new uniform for him and insisted he be measured after Steve made one offhand comment about how tight his other uniform was on his thighs. Tony immediately dragged him down to the lab, insisting on making him a new one and fussing over him.

“I can literally name a dozen people who could do this.” He says as he tries to suppress his blush. It’s really hard not to notice how good Tony looks kneeling between his knees and he tries to think of anything else to keep his mind occupied.

So far he’d managed to keep his crush on the other man a secret, but this was really testing his limits. 

Ever since they’d met he’d been attracted to the other man and was the first to admit he didn’t react well. He was scared and confused by his own feelings and ended up fighting with Tony like some school kid pulling at their crushes pigtails.

But since they’d saved the world together, they’d become close friends and spent so much time together that Steve had a hard time keeping his feelings to himself.

He’d noticed how his looks always seemed to linger too long, how he touched him more than he probably should, how he always subconsciously took care of him. It was getting a little embarrassing at this point and he knew he had to do something about it.

But Tony was just making things even harder and Steve was trying to focus on making sure he wasn’t one of those things.

“Don’t be such a baby, it’ll take two minutes. And I wouldn’t have to measure you if you didn’t decide to bulk up.” Tony says with a smirk as he measures his calf.

“It’s called working out Tony.” He says with a laugh. “Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“Aren’t you the snarky one? Keep up that sass and I’ll make sure your uniforms are too snug in all the wrong places.” Tony says with a laugh.

“I should have known you’d use your seamstress skills for evil.” Steve says.

“You know me so well. Now this is the awkward part.” Tony says as he starts stretching the tape along his inseam. He can’t help the way his legs twitches as he feels Tony’s touch along his thigh.

“Don’t move or your measurements will be all messed up.” Tony admonishes him.

“Sorry.” Steve says quietly, trying to think of anything else except the way Tony’s hand brushes his crotch by accident. He tries to think of Thor’s dirty hairbrush, Clint’s used socks, that gross herbal tea Bruce drinks.

“What are you whispering about?” Tony asks as his looks up at him, his hands still on his inner thigh.

“Nothing.” He mutters, blushing even deeper at the realization that he’d been talking out loud. 

“Well then stop distracting me you dork.” Tony says with a smirk. But then it happens, Tony squeezes his thigh in a way he’s sure is meant to be friendly but he can’t help the way he… reacts.

And unfortunately, Tony notices immediately.

“Oh.” Tony says softly, looking up at him.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I mean I don’t want to-“ Steve babbles nonsensically, hoping the floor will swallow him whole.

“Don’t be sorry.” Tony says softly. His hand cups his crotch, rubbing him softly. He can’t help the moan that escapes his lips. This was like every fantasy he’d had come true. He’d been dreaming about this for so long he can’t help the way be bucks into Tony’s hand.

Tony continues stroking him through his pants, making him hiss with pleasure.

“Fuck Tony, that feels so good.” He utters, leaning forward into Tony’s touch. 

“Language Cap.” He smirks as he stops stroking him to reach for his zipper. Before Steve can even blink, Tony has his pants unzipped and his cock out. He looks up at him briefly and gives him the quickest smirk before leaning forward and taking Steve in his mouth.

Tony takes him fully, which is pretty impressive considering the serum made him bigger everywhere. He starts bobbing back and forth, making Steve moan louder than before. He looks so gorgeous like this, on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock.

Steve feels his hand go down and tangle itself in Tony’s hair, feeling like he needs to ground himself. He feels his lips tight around his cock while his tongue does wicked things. He feels his cock hit the back of Tony’s throat before he pulls back, moaning at the tight embrace. 

He feels Tony speed up and suck him even harder and he swears that Steve is making him lose his mind.

He’s embarrassed at how fast he’s nearing completion but it was the effect that Tony had on him. He made his blood boil and his heart race and he feels like he’s high in a way he’ll never come down from. 

“Ahh Tony, fuck that feels so good, Tony I’m getting so close, I’m almost there.” He manages to moan out a warning to Tony.

Tony looks up at him with his warm brown eyes and swallows him, his throat tight around his cock as he feels himself cum. Tony swallows his cum and leans back on his heels. Tony quickly tucks him back into his pants while Steve just tries to remember how to breath.

He stands up and looks at Steve for a moment, the expression on his face unreadable. 

“Well I hope this wasn’t a one-time thing.” Tony says with a smirk that doesn’t quite meet his eyes. It takes a moment for Steve to realize what he means and why there’s a hint of worry on his face. Does Tony really think that he would just be a one night stand to him? He sees the fear in his eyes and wonder how many people had done this to him and feels his heart break a little bit. He’d never let Tony feel like that again.

“Of course not Tony.” He says, grabbing him around his waist and pulling him close. He looks into his eyes and kisses him softly on the lips while he holds the other man tight. He feels Tony relax into his embrace and wraps his arms around him. He pulls back slightly to whisper, “You could never be a one-time thing. And I was hoping you’d let me take you out to dinner after this.”

Tony’s face breaks into a smile, “Well how could I turn that invite down?”

“But before we go out there’s something I want to do first.” He says, giving Tony a devious smile. Tony opens to mouth to ask something, before falling silent as Steve falls to his knees.

“I….” Tony trails off.

“This might be the first time I’ve ever seen you speechless Tony. Let’s see what else leaves you speechless.” He says as he pulls Tony’s zipper down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
